Advancements in computer and networking technology enable users and entities to conduct various types of transactions online via computer-based applications and systems. The increased use of mobile computing devices (e.g., smart phones and tablet computers) has expanded the manner in which users and entities can conduct online transactions. Additionally, the increase in mobile computing device usage results in more people watching video content on their mobile computing devices, and using their mobile computing device while simultaneously watching video content on a television or other display system.